


Мы найдем это (я знаю, знаю). [We’ll Find It (I Know, I Know)]

by Katherine93



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Confessions, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff With Emotions, Homelessness, M/M, Protective Chris, True Love, in the past though
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine93/pseuds/Katherine93
Summary: — Ты был бездомным, и ничего не рассказал мне об этом, — произнес Крис.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 14





	Мы найдем это (я знаю, знаю). [We’ll Find It (I Know, I Know)]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We’ll Find It (I Know, I Know)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708391) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



> Примечания автора:
> 
> Работа была написана по просьбе boopboop, на основе видео, где Себастьян Стэн играет бездомного мальчика в метро.  
> Название взято из песни Sister Hazel – We’ll find it.
> 
> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> Работа великолепного автора luninosity — одного из моих любимых авторов в англоязычном Стаки/Эванстэн фандоме! Хочу выразить огромную благодарность за возможность перевести эту, и возможно, другие его/ее работы! Если вам понравился перевод, не поленитесь заглянуть на страницу оригинала и поставить kudos автору! И да, там вы сможете посмотреть видео, указанное автором, так что переходите туда обязательно)
> 
> В этой истории присутствуют немного параноик и тревожный милаха-Крис и нуждающийся в тепле и заботе Себа) Флаффный флафф, я предупредила!
> 
> Наслаждайтесь!

Крису понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать то, что он сейчас услышал. Хотя, если подумать, то Крису, скорее всего, нужно было намного больше, чем пара секунд. Он смотрит на Себастьяна — своего жениха, свою вторую половинку, своего партнера по съемкам и по жизни, — и он, правда, пытается понять услышанное. Себастьян же, очевидно не понимая какой эффект произвели на Криса его, казалось бы, обычные слова, продолжал говорить:

— Будешь кофе? Я хотел заварить еще, но не уверен, что смогу выпить его весь в одиночку.

_— Ты был бездомным и ничего не рассказал мне об этом!_

Себастьян приоткрыл рот, пытаясь произнести что-то, но так ничего не сказав, молча опустил кружку на стол, и тонкий звон фарфора о столешницу, как будто расколол тишину.

— Ты не рассказал мне, — повторил Крис.

Всего пару минут назад они обсуждали следующий сценарий Криса. Он сыграет роль сошедшего с ума гения, потерявшего свой дом и вынужденного скитаться по улицам города, и если вкратце, то бездомного человека.

Выслушав сценарий, Себастьян отпил свой ванильно-кокосовый кофе и невозмутимо произнес:

— Если нужен будет совет, как лучше его сыграть, я могу помочь. Когда мы с мамой только приехали в Нью-Йорк, то около месяца жили в метро, у нас еще не было дома и…

— Я уже рассказал тебе, — пробормотал Себастьян, — и говорю сейчас. Я упоминал об этом, когда мы только начали жить вместе. Я сказал, что будет забавно видеть из окна знак станции метро, которая всегда была самой теплой.

— Я думал… я не знаю, о чем, черт возьми, я думал… не знаю! Ты любишь тепло, – ошеломленно пробормотал Крис.

— Люблю, — подтвердил Себастьян. Он сел прямее, подогнув под себя ногу, в то же время изящно и немного неуклюже, как гадкий утенок, который жил в подземке Нью-Йорка, но превратился в прекрасного лебедя, став великолепным актером и одним из самых великодушных людей, которых когда-либо встречал Крис.

— Я был очень мал, и для меня это было своего рода приключение. Ну, по большей части. В любом случае, мы провели там немногим больше месяца, когда мужчина с невероятно добрыми глазами, который любил слушать, как мама играет на синтезаторе, светло улыбался и приносил нам поесть, однажды вернулся и забрал нас, — пояснил Себастьян. В его голосе можно было легко почувствовать ничем незамутнённую и чистую любовь и привязанность к отчиму, что приютил их в своем доме, подарил ему его первый телескоп и называл его сыном. И ни тревожные признаки наступления болезни Альцгеймера, ни потеря памяти и ни горькие мысли _«Почему именно он? Это нечестно! Нет, это не может быть правдой!»_ не могли заставить Себастьяна любить этого человека хоть на йоту меньше.

Крис знал, какова его любовь — ему посчастливилось стать тем, кто получал ее без остатка, но этой тайной Себастьян с ним делиться не стал, и это угнетало.

— Крис, — позвал его Себастьян, протянув к нему руку.

— Ты хотел кофе, — прошептал Крис, помотав головой и схватив его кружку, и сбежал на кухню. Кухня. Здесь только он и кружка Себастьяна. Всматриваясь в неё, он упорно пытался найти ответы, пытался найти способ помочь. Поставив ее на стол, он в отчаянии растер лицо руками.

Себастьян. Жил на улице. Себастьян — милый, маленький мальчишка, считал это приключением, ночевал на холодных и грязных площадках станций Нью-Йоркского метро. Боже мой… Нет, стоп. Себастьян сейчас рядом. Он рядом, окружен заботой и любовью, и самое главное — он в безопасности. Он в порядке. А вот Крис, кажется, совсем не в порядке.

_«Я должен принести ему одеяло.Нет, несколько одеял, — подумал Крис, — и еще кофе. Нужно окружить его теплом и мягкими уютными вещами — сделать все, чтобы он больше никогда и не вспомнил о жестком бетонном полу, на котором ему пришлось засыпать, об отсыревшем воздухе подземки, о людях, толпящихся вокруг днем, и пустынных площадках, где ночью нет ни души»._

Заваривая кофе, Крис добавил взбитые сливки, совершенно не стыдясь того, что пренебрег предписаниями, по которым питается сейчас Себастьян, готовясь ко второй части Первого Мстителя. Ах, да, осталось посыпать шоколадной крошкой.

Вернувшись в гостиную, Крис передал Себастьяну кружку и, не дождавшись его вердикта, поспешил в спальню. Себастьян же скептически уставился на созданную для него кофейную феерию и, похоже, не знал, что и сказать.

Крис собрал несколько подушек и сделанное его сестрой и подаренное им на помолвку лоскутное одеяло — красно-бело-синие вставки, объединенные с серебристо-черными, как символ начала их истории. Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат — вместе до конца. Вот только у Капитана ни за что не получилось бы так заботиться о Себастьяне и избавить его от плохих воспоминаний, как это сможет сделать Крис.

В результате, благодаря внутренним метаниям Криса, Себастьян оказался завален подушками и со всей тщательностью укутан пледом. Выбравшись из подушечного нагромождения, Себастьян пригладил растрепанные волосы и пробормотал:

— Крис, тебе правда не…

— Что же еще? — с отчаянием прошептал Крис, — что еще? А, я могу заказать пиццу? Ты же любишь пиццу… горячая пицца, точно! Или принести еще подушек? И этот диван уже старый, он уже не такой мягкий… верно, я куплю нам новый диван! Ты хочешь новый диван, или…?

Прилетевшая в него подушка тут же остановила поток бормотаний, а с ним и желание расплакаться, словно мальчишка.

— Крис! — наконец-то привлек его внимание Себастьян. Его голубые глаза сверкали, как зимнее небо, но в них не было ни толики холода, лишь сияющая нежность, — Крис, подойди, пожалуйста, ко мне.

Осторожно усевшись около груды подушек и одеял, Крис почувствовал, как его поглощает тревога. Он всего лишь глупый парень из Садбери, который подростком постоянно носил спортивный костюм и при любой возможности глушил с друзьями пиво. Повзрослев, он начал с заботой относится к окружающей среде и деревьям, но упустил возможность помочь единственному человеку, которого любит больше жизни. Он никогда на 100% не был уверен, все ли делает правильно, и понятно, почему Себастьян не рассказал ему свою единственную тайну. Хотя, если подумать, он рассказал, просто Крис оказался идиотом, и ничего не понял…

— Перестань, — прервал его уничижительные размышления Себастьян, пододвинувшись ближе, и постучав пальцем ему по лбу. Стив моргнул, очнувшись. Не дожидаясь пока Крис скажет что-то, Себастьян продолжил:

— Я слышу, о чем ты думаешь. И нет, ты не идиот. Я рассказал тебе не прямо — только намеком, и знал, что ты не поймешь, что я имел в виду и оставил все как есть. И теперь сожалею об этом.

— Но, ты не… Ты не должен. Если ты не хотел говорить мне, то… — пробормотал Крис.

— Хотел, — вздохнув, произнес Себастьян, — Я не стыжусь того, что было. Хотя общество, наверно, посчитало бы это чем-то позорным, но мне все равно. Да, мы около месяца жили на станциях метро. Да, я спал на земле, и моя мать зарабатывала игрой на расстроенном синтезаторе. Я не утверждаю, что это нормально, но мы никогда не голодали — нам хватало на фаст-фуд, и в метро всегда работали туалеты… Зато никто не устанавливал для нас комендантский час, не ограничивал количество полагающейся для нас еды и не записывал наши телефонные звонки.

Крис, слушая рассказ Себастьяна, зажмурился, размышляя. Он знал, что Себастьян вырос в Коммунистической Румынии, наблюдая проходящие там революции, но и не подозревал, что все там было настолько плохо.

_«Боже мой, Себастьян»._

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты беспокоился за меня из-за этого… или думал обо мне по-другому, как о бедолаге, который жил в таких условиях, — признался Себастьян.

Крис вздохнул, уставившись на лежащую на полу подушку, которую в него недавно запустили. Себастьян тут же стал задумчивым, подсел ближе и, потянув Криса за руку и обняв за плечи, укрыл их обоих теплым пледом. Подняв взгляд, он увидел, что Себастьян улыбается ему хитро и весело. Крис тут же улыбнулся в ответ.

— Не против объятий? — прошептал Крис, не дожидаясь ответа, уже обнимая его.

— Я люблю тебя, — произнес Себастьян и, усмехнувшись, добавил, — тебя и теплые одеяла.

— Одеяла тебя тоже обожают, ты же знаешь, — добавил Крис, ощущая тепло самого любимого мужчины. — Как и я. Люблю тебя. Никогда не стану думать о тебе по-другому. Черт, я ужасно хочу, чтобы тебе всегда было тепло и уютно, чтобы ты всегда был в безопасности и рядом со мной. Чтобы тебе было тепло… Но я и раньше хотел этого, поэтому…

— Поэтому…

— Поэтому ты рядом, в абсолютной безопасности. Со мной. — Еще сильнее притягивая его в свои объятья, ответил Крис.

Сидеть так было не очень удобно, все-таки комплекцией теперь они оба были похожи на двух суперсолдат, но ему было просто необходимо обнять своего любимого человека со всей нежностью и заботой, и Себастьян, кажется, ничуть не возражал. Он как будто знал, что нужно Крису. Ведь Себастьян — его якорь, его постоянство, его надежное плечо, на которое Крис всегда может опереться.

— Ты самый сильный человек, которого я когда-либо знал, но ты уже знаешь это, я прав? — признался Крис, получив в ответ поцелуй в подбородок — ближайшее местечке, куда Себастьяну удалось дотянуться.

— Крис?

— Хм?

— Если тебе захочется сделать для меня что-то…

— Все, что захочешь, — перебил его Крис.

— Пожалуйста, говори со мной, не закрывайся и не создавай панику у себя в голове. Просто говори со мной. А сейчас, передай-ка мне то кофейное чудо, что ты для меня сделал — и кстати, спасибо за шоколадную крошку, с ней еще вкуснее! — и твой сценарий. А пока ты меня обнимаешь, мы как раз его и обсудим.

— С удовольствием, — согласился Крис, дотянувшись до кружки, и ухватив сценарий, не разрывая при этом объятий. Укрывшись своим любимым пледом и вытянувшись на диване, они устроились поудобнее: Крис обнял потягивающего свой кофе Себастьяна и открыл сценарий.


End file.
